EL CASO 502
by HIKARY GUORY
Summary: Se dice que cuando estas próximo a morir, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos la ultima oportunidad para que puedas sentir "arrepentimiento" de tus actos, de esa manera tu alma tiene la esperanza de salvarse del infierno y/o pulgatorio. Pero qué pasa cuando estando próximo a morir no llega la dicha oportunidad. Historia Original...pero que tuvo de inspiración a Josefina March.


Hola a todos...paso mucho tiempo y muchas cosas antes de atreverme a volver a escribir (vaya transición hacia las filas laborales) pero volví junto a mi musa, dispuesta a seguir con mis historias, esta pequeña historia fue la que ayudo a mi aletargada musa a despertar y soñar con nuevos mundos y escenarios, tengo que agradecer a un evento... el Rising Firestorm Oruro 2016, porque a mi musa se le ocurrió participar , para lo cual se tuvo que desempolvar, encender la luz de la imaginación y bueno ponerse a escribir.

DISFRUTEN ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA .

ATTE. MI MUSA Y YO

PD. POR FAVOR CONSIDEREN QUE ESTAMOS ALGO OXIDADAS GGGG

EL CASO 502

Se dice que cuando estas próximos a morir, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, tanto lo bueno como lo malo que hiciste y en ese momento sientes el "arrepentimiento" de tus actos, sea en gran o pequeña medida, al ver que tus acciones fueron malvadas o déspotas e incluso condenables, sientes que debes pedir perdón y reconocer todos tus errores.

Bueno eso es lo que se espera pero no siempre ocurre así, hay personas que aun en su lecho de muerte no se arrepienten, al contario con orgullo recuerdan sus acciones, a fin de cuentas es parte del libre albedrio humano, pero esa última decisión humana es la que define tu estancia en el más allá, es la última oportunidad de alcanzar el perdón y la misericordia necesaria para tu alma, con el fin de alcanzar el cielo o por lo menos el purgatorio, todo por no caer en tribulación eterna "el infierno".

Pero qué pasa cuando estando próximo a morir no llega la dicha oportunidad.

Nancy una mujer de 40 años, alta (1.80 m aproximadamente, considerada "el giganton" en su círculo social cuyo promedio de estatura es 1.65 m) con tez morena y ojos muy expresivos apretó sus finos labios al sentirse estafada, pues estando próxima a dar su último suspiro no pudo siquiera recordar lo que fue su vida para así por lo menos arrepentirse.

\- _Diablos …. Ni si quiera un vistacito a lo que fue mi vida_ … _si no era mucho …o era demasiado aburrida que hasta a la muerte le dio flojera resumirla_ \- pensó con cierto humor negro, sintió un frio intenso y su campo de visión fue obstruido por la oscuridad, cerró los ojos lista para dejarse llevar por el mas allá, pero sus instintos se agudizaron y oyó los pasos que se acercaban y un susurro que no entendía

\- _Que no sea la ayuda –_ casi suplico – _yo ya me quiero ir –_ pidió cual niña que ruega a su madre para salir de un lugar aburrido

La sombra fue tomando forma, distinguió una silueta similar a la humana con una libreta en su mano derecha y una pluma negra en la otra, miro con curiosidad a la sombra que parecía no tener pies, esbozó una sonrisa al tener la esperanza de que se tratase de la muerte que venía a llevársela, y estuvo segura de ello al no oír la respiración de esa sombra, algo dentro de ella le dijo que estaba ante la muerte y no pudo evitar sentirse ..feliz.. de haberse salido con la suya.

\- _Creí que la muerte era un esqueleto con guadaña –_ pensó mientras la observaba detalladamente, la sombra tenía la forma de un hombre usando un saco largo y un sombrero de ala ancha, era alta y delgada pero no esquelética, veía como la silueta de lo que parecía ser la mano agarraba una pluma negra, y esta recorría las líneas de la libreta como si buscara algo al tiempo que un anillo de un particular color rubí brillante brillaba en la oscuridad, pudo también distinguir como en el lugar donde deberían ir los pies solo se encontraba una especie de remolino de viento dando una imagen fantasmal a la figura – _si hasta se ve saludable …dentro de lo que cabe para un emisario del más allá, que por lo visto esta teniendo problemas para mandarme al otro mundo –_ dedujo al oír un gruñido de fastidio, noto que la sombra pasaba las hojas de la libreta de izquierda a derecha con mayor desesperación, esa actitud solo significaba problemas, y temió lo peor … que aún no fuera su momento de morir.

\- Por favor no me vengas ahora con que no estoy en la lista– bufo molesta y en voz alta – con lo que me costó morir lo mas efectivamente posible – suspiro derrotada al ver que no le habían salido bien las cosas, el frio que la rodeaba se volvió un pequeño ventarrón lo cual obligo a Nancy a mirar a la sombra que parecía la miraba atentamente o eso creía, pues la sombra no tenía rostro pero la forma en la que se hallaba inclinada daba a pensar eso, al menos tenía su atención eso era seguro, tal vez si se explicaba mejor la muerte podría compadecerse y llevársela.

\- Es que no estoy lista para revivir y encontrarme que estoy paralitica, vegetativa o peor aun encarcelada por el crimen que cometí – hablo con pesar

\- Vaya orden de prioridades - comento la sombra, Nancy abrió los ojos asombrada, la voz de la sombra era suave como murmullo de viento, hasta percibió la sorna en ese comentario, _y yo que pensé que la muerte era silenciosa_ pensó con humor al ver que se daría el lujito de tener una charla con la muerte.

\- Cada quien ve la vida a su manera – contesto en respuesta y ahí la sombra dejo caer su pluma y centro su total atención en ella

\- Entiendes lo que digo- comento la sombra con cierto toque de incredulidad, a lo que Nancy movió afirmativamente la cabeza, pudo notar que el cuerpo ya no le pesaba y hasta se sentía mejor, eso le preocupo aún más.

\- MIERCOLES ….no me digas que aun debo vivir – comento molesta mientras se incorporaba con pesadez, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos para parar el mareo, sintió un tironeo en su hombro y se volteo a ver a la sombra, ahí se dio cuenta que tenia la misma altura que la sombra - oye más cuidado que estoy herid…. – quiso quejarse pero paró en seco al ver su cuerpo en el piso, inerte y ensangrentado - WOW así que morí- exclamo feliz

\- Saraziel - murmuro la sombra sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Nancy, una silueta de un cuervo apareció esperando instrucciones – lleva este mensaje …- la ave cabeceo en entendimiento- caso 502 sin registro, espero instrucciones– la ave grazno y salió volando perdiéndose en las sombras, Nancy estaba segura que la oscuridad trago al ave.

\- Qué diablos pasa aquí – Nancy le pregunto a la sombra pero esta no le hacía caso, así que le tomo de lo que parecía era su brazo, para Nancy fue como agarrar la tela de un saco relleno de aire – dime qué diablos pasa estoy muerta o no

\- Lo estas – contesto la sombra a lo que Nancy suspiro aliviada- y al mismo tiempo no lo estas- concluyo, dejando a Nancy confundida

\- Momento….. momento… como es eso – dijo caminando de un lado a otro, no podría ser que hasta en la muerte su vida bueno en este caso su muerte fuera tan complicada

\- No encuentro– dijo la sombra y Nancy lo miro interrogante pero antes de preguntar la sombra completo la frase- tu registro de vida

\- Mi que?- dijo interrogante, la sombra por respuesta hojeo la libreta delante de Nancy, la cual curiosa hecho un vistazo, eran registros de vida acciones buenas y malas, un resumen conciso de la vida de esas personas y al final una pequeña casilla de "arrepentida" si o no – no me digas que es cierto lo de arrepentimiento final – pregunto ella

\- Lo es – murmuro y Nancy le insto a seguir – el "ver tu vida pasar por tus ojos" es para dar opción al alma de arrepentirse – Nancy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cayó en cuenta que no había su nombre por ningún lado

\- Yo no tuve ese resumen porque perdiste mi registro de vida? – hablo molesta – que no tienen una hoja de respaldo o algo por el estilo – la sombra negó con la cabeza – por Dios estamos en el siglo 21 que no conocen el término "backup" ….que la muerte no tiene presupuesto – bufo molesta – hasta morirse es un trámite – remato con enojo

\- Es la primera vez que me pasa esto – murmuro la sombra al tiempo que el ambiente se enfriaba – para tu información tenemos un sistema bien organizado, pese a que los humanos cambian de acciones y el curso de sus vidas cada 5 minutos.

\- Pues si fallo ahora no está tan bien organizado – murmuro Nancy a lo cual el ambiente se enfrió aun más – oye maneja mejor tu humor, señor frialdad – gruño

\- Pues deja de quejarte – contesto la sombra con molestia – solo es un pequeño retraso que pronto solucionaremos

\- En primera tengo derecho a quejarme soy un muerto sin juicio final – dijo Nancy enojada y casi congelada también –y en segunda de quien espera instrucciones la muerte …no me digas que tu jefe es El – señalo al cielo y sonrió – seguro que el jefe máximo te va a regañar, me pregunto si el cielo emite memos de llamada de atención – ahora si Nancy se gano un pequeño remolino de viento – oye pero que sensible - dijo Nancy mientras trataba de zafarse ya que el remolino era como cuerdas que la mantenían atada

\- Nos vamos – murmuro la sombra y Nancy sintió un estirón como una caída al vacío cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una biblioteca enorme totalmente iluminada

\- Vaya vaya…. parece que el cielo es una gran oficina de registro civil – silbó asombrada aunque se sentía decepcionada al no ver por ningún lado a los ángeles.

\- No estamos en el cielo- murmuro la sombra mientras avanzaba y el remolino llevaba a Nancy que había dejado de luchar con el remolino y prestaba atención al entorno, si bien era iluminado y soleado se sentía un frio tremendo causado por las sombras que pasaban por ahí

\- No me digas - empezó Nancy la frase en tono bajo para que solo ser escuchada por la sombra – que la "muerte " no es un ente sino una organización - la sombra solo asintió – ohhh! es increíble y aquí como se contrata el personal …exámenes, currículo o recomendación – la sombra paro en seco y lo mismo hizo el remolino – Que …-dijo ella a modo de defensa – es simple curiosidad … en vista que mi registro de vida se perdió debo ver las posibilidades que tengo de acomodarme en algún lado

\- Te dije que lo solucionaremos - dijo la sombra molesta mientras comenzaba a avanzar – además esto no es como el mundo humano aquí no aplicas para acomodarte en algún lugar …aquí se te designa tu lugar según tu registro de vida

\- Que por cierto se perdió – murmuro Nancy, de pronto el remolino desapareció y Nancy cayó al suelo- Auch eso dolió, vaya que rencorosa resultaste ser muerte -dijo mientras se paraba y veía que estaban en una oficina con miles de pergaminos, parecía que la oficina se encontrara iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue una balanza de platillos en la parte central cuyo soporte eran dos guadañas entrelazadas, de pronto sintió un frio no mejor dicho un escalofrió, una especie de frio que emanaba desde su interior, así que sin pensarlo dos veces agarro el saco de la sombra y le pregunto – donde estamos?

\- La oficina del jefe – dijo la sombra en murmullos, Nancy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ahí estaba una sombra que dejaba el ambiente desolado, una figura esbelta y alta que más que una sombra era una especie de vacío, si era la mejor clasificación, parecía tan incorpórea como un fantasma pero al mismo tiempo parecía un vacio al que temías caer, sintió que la sombra hablaba pero no había un lugar especifico de donde provenía la voz, tal parece que la voz estaba en el aire o dentro de su cabeza

\- Joel – dijo la voz de "el jefe" a lo que la sombra se soltó del agarre de Nancy y dio un paso al frente

\- Muerte – dijo en murmullo firme – como informe a Zarasiel el mensajero, el registro del caso 502 al momento de ejecutar el "arrepentimiento" no estaba en la libreta – el vacío se acercó a Nancy la cual solo acertó a encogerse en su sitio, estaba literalmente congelada de miedo

\- Interesante aun mantiene emociones humanas – dijo la Muerte al ver como Nancy temblaba - Caso 502 recuerdas algo de tu muerte – le pregunto

\- En primera me llamo Nancy – dijo ella con el seño fruncido pues se sintió una especie de rata de laboratorio al ser nombrada así – y en segunda cómo no recordar que morí de ….-y ahí se calló pues su mente estaba en blanco apretó sus manos …cerro los ojos y trato de hacer memoria …pero nada ni un solo recuerdo llego a su mente- yo no recuerdo nada - dijo con preocupación

\- Lo que me temía – hablo la Muerte – mientras avanzo hacia Nancy y con un remolino de oscuridad la levanto y la llevo a la gran balanza, Nancy estaba helada de miedo cuando fue colocada en la balanza la misma no se movió ni arriba ni abajo solo se quedo donde estaba como si Nancy no hubiera sido colocada ahí

\- Joel – llamo a la sombra la cual se sobresalto al ser llamada por su nombre por parte de Nancy – que es lo que está pasando que es lo que teme su señoría la Muerte – Joel giro hacia la Muerte y esta hablo

\- Cada humano tiene un registro de vida efectuado en el cielo por su ángel guardián este cuando el humano está próximo a morir manda el reporte a La Muerte para que el alma a ser juzgada tenga una última oportunidad llamada el "arrepentimiento" es lo último que escribimos en su registro de vida y en base a eso definimos donde se va el alma: cielo, purgatorio o infierno – explico la muerte mientras se volvía a acercar a Nancy – cuando ha sido decidido todo mandamos al alma mas su registro de vida a su destino final – el vacio la envolvió y sintió como su mente era invadida – pero en tu caso el registro de vida se perdió o fue hurtado en el momento exacto del arrepentimiento

\- Alguien robo mi registro de vida – repitió Nancy anonadada – es imposible ..porque alguien la querría si solo soy un simple humano

\- Cree que sea obra de Lucifer – pregunto Joel a su jefe – sabe que le gusta crear confusión

\- Aun no lo sé – dijo la muerte mientras se replegaba al fondo de la habitación casi como si estuviera siendo absorbida – por lo pronto debemos saber qué es lo que buscaban del 502, así que este será tu caso Joel …alguien de tus compañeros tomara tu lugar en la recolección de almas mientras tu llevas al 502 al cielo para que hable con Gabriel, a lo mejor podemos identificar a su ángel guardián y el nos pueda dar alguna referencia - con estas últimas palabras la Muerte desapareció dejando a Nancy sumida en sus pensamientos ….quién diablos era ella, cuán significativa fueron sus acciones en el mundo para que alguien esté interesado en su registro de vida, y porque debían recurrir a alguien mas

\- Quien es Gabriel – pregunto a Joel el cual había empezada avanzar a la puerta seguido por Nancy que trataba de llevarle el paso

\- Un ángel – contesto Joel mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos buscando al mensajero Zarasiel para dejar la libreta de sus casos

\- Iremos al cielo – exclamo Nancy asombrada mientras perseguía a Joel _vaya que para ser un emisario de la muerte se mueve rápido_ y ahí surgió otra pregunta – pero acaso tu puedes entrar al cielo? …. no te derrites, extingues o lo que sea cuando un ángel te toca – pregunto Nancy al recordar que en algún lado escucho sobre eso, de hecho empezó a hablar sin pensar solo basada en lo que al parecer "sabia"

\- Ni que fuera un demonio – contesto Joel algo ofendido

\- Acaso al muerte no es parte del abismo y Lucifer – rebatió Nancy - al fin y el cabo la muerte es parte de las tinieblas, son parte del dolor y el sufrimiento, se llevan al ser amado abruptamente y muchas veces dejan vivir al déspota y matan a los humildes, en si no son muy justos que digamos

\- Para ser alguien sin memorias tienes demasiado que comentar – se quejo Joel, de hecho le parecía curioso que un alma sin recuerdos pueda justamente tener esas teorías, pero mejor le explicaba las cosas – para tu información somos una organización independiente e imparcial, pues tenemos la responsabilidad de juzgar el arrepentimiento y por ende decidir su destino final, como te dijera antes no cualquiera es juez de la muerte, el derecho de juzgar lo tenemos aquellas almas que pese a que fuimos torturadas en vida nunca dejamos de creer en la justicia divina, por estas acciones es que se confía en el criterio de justicia que poseemos

\- Bueno al menos sus objetivos de trabajo están bien definidos – bromeo Nancy pero al ver que Joel se paró de golpe y contaba suavemente hasta diez - ya ya… me callo – dijo Nancy para evitar ser regañada por Joel, avanzaron en silencio por un largo pasillo y llegaron a un jardín iluminado.

\- Llegamos – Joel hablo serio, mientras se colocaba frente a unos portones que parecía no tenían fin

\- Woooow no me digas que estamos en las puertas del cielo – dijo Nancy aun impactada buscando con su mirada a San Pedro y sus famosas llaves

\- Estamos frente a la oficina de los ángeles guardianes, ellos son los que mandan los registros de los humanos a ser juzgados – dijo Joel mientras señalaba a las puertas por donde salían un par de siluetas iluminadas cual si fueran estrellas, los cuales según Nancy debían ser ángeles, ambas siluetas salían con una pila enorme de hojas que seguramente eran más registros de vida ahí vio como las hojas se volvían pequeñas esporas de luz y caían por un pozo, imagino que era la manera de hacerlas llegar a oficinas de la muerte

\- No han considero algún sistema electrónico para facilitar el papeleo, así no se perdería nada y habría copia de respaldo – bromeo Nancy pero al ser observada por Joel (o al menos eso deducía en base a la inclinación de la sombra), quiso replicar pero se callo al ver que los ángeles se aproximaban

\- Vinimos a hablar con Gabriel – anuncio Joel a lo que los ángeles con una reverencia los guiaron a las puertas, Nancy caminaba detrás de Joel pero estiraba lo mas que podía su cuello

\- Que haces – dijo en susurros Joel al ver demasiado inquieta a Nancy

\- Buscar sus alas y aureola – contesto también en susurros Nancy, escucho una risa y con asombro miro a la sombra que agitaba el sombrero de izquierda a derecha

\- Que es lo gracioso- dijo molesta – hasta donde yo se los ángeles tienen alas y aureolas, además tocan alabanzas en sus arpas mientras se acomodan en sus nubes – dijo Nancy en susurros, aunque mientras hablaba se daba cuenta de cuan infantil era su percepción del cielo

\- Dios que siempre les enseñan en la tierra – hablo una voz cantarina, parecía campanilla, Nancy se asusto y por instinto agarro el saco de Joel, mientras aquella voz cantarina avanzaba hacia ellos rodeada de un resplandor aun más brillante que el de los anteriores ángeles – para tu información jovencita, el cielo no es como lo pintan con angelitos descansando en su nubecita y tocando el arpa noche y día – hablo molesta la voz – no Señor aquí trabajamos – dio énfasis a estas palabras – mientras el resplandor los envolvía y guiaba a lo que parecía ser un Jardín lleno de flores algunas floreciendo otras marchitándose, distintos colores, tamaños y formas por un momento Nancy pensó que estaba en el Eden, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz cantarina- para tu información las alas y aureola no se dan así no más te las ganas en base a estudio, trabajo y esfuerzo

\- Tienes que estudiar? Y trabajar? aquí? - hablo Nancy impresionada – a lo que la cantarina voz paro su avance y bufo molesta

\- Pues claro.. que creías que después de la muerte viene el descanso eterno- Nancy solo alcanzo a decir

\- Pues ….- y fue cortada por una voz molesta tintineante

\- Te informo que cuando un alma llega aquí lo primero que hace es entrenarse – y señalo a lo lejos una especie de oasis donde aún a esa distancia se percibía la paz que emanaba – ahí te preparas para ser ángel guardián, el saber hasta dónde proteger a los humanos no es cosa que se aprende en un día, cada vez estamos más complejos en encontrar la manera de ayudar a los humanos en su arrepentimiento, pues solo tenemos unos minutos para resumir su vida enfatizando los puntos fuertes y débiles para lograr que el alma recapacite

\- Ósea que cada ángel guardián se ocupa de registrar toda tu vida – exclamo Nancy asombrada de que un angelito haya estado viviendo a su lado desde su nacimiento

\- No seriamos ángeles guardianes si no fuera así – dijo la voz con orgullo – nosotros estamos no solo para registrar tus acciones desde que abres tus ojos al mundo, también estamos a cada momento protegiéndote de las tentaciones, solo que – y ahí la voz manifestó molestia y tristeza mescladas – al tener los humanos el libre albedrío tenemos que frenarnos cuando pese a nuestras advertencias el humano decide sucumbir ante la tentación – más seria acoto – es ahí donde cada ángel sufre al ver al humano que cuido destruirse a sí mismo

\- Vaya no la tienen fácil – dijo Nancy con pesar al pensar que para los ángeles seguro los humanos eran como sus hijos a los cuales protegían de todo mal para que los muy ingratos cometieran errores y atribuyo esto a la curiosidad, asemejo esto a un niño al que le adviertes que se va a quemar pero pese a todo sigue acercándose al fogón solo para comprobar que se va a quemar, si los humanos teníamos a la bendita curiosidad a favor y en contra, pero más allá de eso Nancy se dio cuenta que la muerte no era el fin sino el inicio de una nueva travesía y ahora entendía que el mas allá no era para nada aburrido al contrario parecía más estresante, por eso reparo en aquellas figuras de luz que habían salido más antes con los papeles y percibió algo cuando iniciaron su vuelo sus alas eran como las del fénix irradiaban fuego y encima de su cabeza cual aureola las estrellas alrededor era todo un espectáculo cuando las tenían totalmente extendidas – y cuando se gradúan les dan sus ALAS - pregunto

\- Claro es su manera de desplazarse por el mundo, además que en ellas guardan el registro de la vida del humano que les toco cuidar – dijo la voz cantarina

\- Sera posible que mi registro haya sido derramado – pregunto Nancy a Joel, pero fue otra voz la que contesto

\- Imposible las alas del Angel no son cualquier bolsillo – contesto enojada la voz tintineante – la historia de tu vida esta entretejida en sus alas, tendrían que arrancárselas al ángel para que algo así pasara, además y ahí la luz se acercó más a Joel – es más probable que cierto emisario de la muerte las extraviara

\- Los emisarios de la muerte tenemos las libretas de vida como parte de nosotros – dijo Joel mientras extendía su mano y de esta iba emergiendo la libreta, Gabriel se acercó más para al parecer de Nancy querer tocarla, pero recibió un descarga o eso creyó al ver la reacción de la luz que se alejó rápidamente de la libreta – ni un ser tan puro como tu puede acercarse siquiera a leerla – comento mientras volvía a absorber la libreta – en vista de que ninguno de los dos cree que pudo fallar en la recolección y archivo, hemos venido ante ti a investigar que pudo pasar – dijo calmado Joel al tiempo que acercaba a Nancy – Ella es Nancy y queremos saber qué fue lo que hizo en su vida humana como para que alguien robe su registro de vida

\- Nancy – dijo Joel haciendo que ella le preste atención – te presento al arcángel Gabriel el ángel encargado de los ángeles de la guarda, y ahí Nancy contemplo en su esplendor a Gabriel que extendió sus alas cual fénix de donde se emitía una luz resplandeciente y en su cabeza las estrellas danzaban , se sorprendió de ver en su mano izquierda una peña flor blanca que apenas florecía pero que emitía una pequeña luz blanquecina Nancy no sabía por qué pero pensaba que esa flor traía a la paz dentro de ella

\- Más de 1000 años formando ángeles guardianes certificados - dijo Gabriel con orgullo, Nancy salió de su estupor y al ver la pose del ángel lo asemejo a un decano de universidad, no pudo evitar una risita al comentar – pues la antigüedad no evito que cometan un error – Gabriel estuvo a punto de replicar pero Joel hablo

\- Podríamos hablar con el que fue el ángel guardián de Nancy - pregunto y se sorprendió del silencio al que se acogió Gabriel pensó que estaría molesto y trato de justificarse – lo que pasa es que mi JEFE está preocupado de esta alma sin juicio

\- Desde que nos enteramos del caso 502 estamos buscando al ángel pero tal parece que no volvió – dijo la voz con pesar

\- Ciertamente un backup hubiera sido de mucha ayuda justo ahora – volvió a comentar Nancy ganándose a su parecer el enojo de Joel y Gabriel, pues sintió un pequeño remolino seguido de una luz cegadora cual flash de máquina fotográfica _vaya humorcito que se cargan_ pensó al cerrar sus ojos por la luz intensa, se hoyo un trueno a lo lejos que realmente impacto a Nancy y la dejo petrificada, quiso preguntar a Joel que pasaba pero se sorprendió de encontrar a Gabriel y Joel reducidos a una luz y sombra pequeñas, casi del tamaño de una pelota de golf, porque de repente en el cielo se percibía tristeza

\- ADVERTENCIA – grito un luz montada en un corcel blanco – ESCUCHAD – volvió a pronunciar la luz por medio de truenos – ANGELES GUARDIANES ESTAD ALERTA PUES ACABA DE ENCONTRARSE A UNO DE VUESTROS HERMANOS SIN SUS ALAS ALGUIEN LO ATACADO SE HA ALIMENTADO DE SU ALMA PURA Y SE HA EXTINGUIDO – el tintineo lastimero se escuchó por doquier, el corcel freno en seco delante de Nancy y aquella luz imponente se acercó a ella envolviéndola de golpe, por el susto lo único que hizo Nancy fue coger a aquellas esferas de luz y sombra antes de ser arrastrada a una especie de neblina blanca


End file.
